


After Hours

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are over 18., BDSM, Doll Gore, Dolls, F/F, Gore, Snuff, mechanical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Three Kari dolls make use of a strip club after closing hours, with two serving their mistress well past the state of repair.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	After Hours

The days of the arcade were long in the past—along with the normal function of most of the machines and games within. Many of them had been repurposed, just the right size and shapes for a variety of seedier businesses. The strip club was no exception, a bright-light place for dolls in all manner of undress and disrepair to flaunt their bodies, making a show of what was left of themselves and what their clients truly wanted to see. The hours ran late, but not as late as the glowing clock on the wall displayed, and on most nights the club would have been completely vacated by then.   
  
This was a special arrangement; the Kari doll had been a VIP of the establishment for as long as anyone could remember it being open—and that meant that when she wanted something a little special on the side, there were none that would refuse her that luxury. Currently she was far more relaxed at the center of the club than any others would be normally; the club had a strict policy for keeping oneself together and clothed while one was there enjoying the performances of the dancers, but now that the doors had been closed for well over an hour, she had made herself comfortably.   
  
The Kari doll was viewing two other dolls of her own same make and model—though she had assumed a certain level of control over them. By now, both considered themselves her willing slaves, and she their owner, which was reasonable given their status as pure entertainment for the toy regarding them. She had detached her legs for the evening to enjoy herself just a little more; there was no need to part her legs to see how deep she could finger herself if she didn’t have to worry about her own thighs getting in the way. Her fingers dipped leisurely into the soft silicone lips of her artificial pussy, with her juices already trailing down her fingers in excessive, slick trails towards her palm.   
  
The performance was stunning, in her own opinion. Though both dolls showing off for her were mirror images of her, with one of them making the slow circle of shaking her ass on the stage. The rubber material that composed her ass was slicked up with a specialty oil that wouldn’t degrade the material of her synthetic skin, making it glisten in the dim lighting of the club as she grasped the pole. The grind of her metal spinal support system flicked quickly enough to make the curve of her bottom bounce for her owner twin, and she was thriving on how their master’s eyes were watching the way her body shifted to the low music still playing in the background. From the slow, fluid motions, it was clear that she was putting on the show knowing she only had one person to display herself for. She was all sultry, demure looks back at their sole guest, and there was an array of moves, twists, and flicks of her body in their owner’s direction that had the more dominant of their trio more than a little amused at her eagerness to please.  
  
That attention was only drawn away by the third Kari of their little party—who was broken in two at that point at the waist. There were a handful of wires that still connected her bottom and top, giving her control over both still, and she was working just as hard to please their owner as the doll flaunting her stuff on stage. The second Kari had her own legs around one of their owner’s detached legs, grinding flush against the dismembered limb with her knees brushed up against her bare thighs. Her torso, meanwhile, had pressed her bare breasts flush against the masturbating doll’s arm, the soft synthetic flesh of her plush breasts grinding sweetly and pressing together against her to create what their owner considered an absolutely beautiful valley of doll flesh that Kari could get lost in if she paid too much attention. It was only when she found herself edging close to an orgasm that she didn’t want quite _yet_ that she gave a low, bemused hum, pulling her dripping fingers out of her warm snatch. Leisurely, she left a wet trail of her own fluids across the bisected slave’s thighs, reaching over her grinding legs for a small remote control that had been left nearby on the couch. It was something she’d been saving for when she really wanted to amp up the show—and with how close their displays had already pressed her once to getting off, she knew she wanted to make her inevitable orgasm that much better after pushing herself further away from cumming.   
  
Her fingers wrapped around the remote control device, and watching the slave on the stage with an intense heat to her gaze, she pressed the singular button at the center of it.   
  
Like a chain reaction, the Kari dancing on the stage suddenly went stiff. From the beginning, there had been a small, box-like device bolted into the dancer’s torso, just above where her internal harnesses and circuitry ran strongest throughout her system. The box seemed to spark and fizzle when activated by the button, and the Kari on the couch leaned back casually on the couch to enjoy what she knew would be an unfolding show before her, tossing the now-useless remote control aside. It was far more entertaining than just watching the doll’s ass bounce as she twirled on the pole.   
  
She could see the flashing in her eyes as the regular, hard pulses from the box bolted into her torso continued to send massive waves of electricity through her. It would not only make her overload, but it would completely destroy the system holding the doll together from the inside out, making her joints fail and her wires detach. It was a particularly brutal, quick method of their sadistic owner to enjoy a much more interesting show, while her fingers slipped back down to carefully tease he clit, still slick from just how many fluids she was producing.   
  
“Come here. I want to see you.” Her words are spoken as a command, and even if the doll on the stage was clearly glitching out, her limbs jerking and angling in odd, disjointed movements, the command was read with a strict tone of submission. Sparks flying off of her parted lips and from her joints themselves as they slowly began to sever, the doll gave a slow, stuttering turn towards the source of the voice, every system in her compelling her to obey the soft command, no matter what state her body might currently be pushed into.   
  
The former dancer took one step forward off of the stage, and before all of them, her leg disconnected and fell clean from her knee. This caused her to tumble over immediately, and the wires that remained hanging from the now-empty socket where her leg had disconnected sparked viciously. Her limbs twitched in tune with the uneven jerks of her head as well, her systems frantically trying to make up for the strange way her body seemed to be overloading itself. Her vision was glazed over and unfocused, unresponsive with the number of malfunctions running through her from the device now causing her slow destruction.   
  
The Kari continued to drag herself forward despite half of her leg now missing, and she moved forward on the stump, her other leg bending at the knee to even herself out so she could move. The friction of dragging her other leg along the floor disconnected her at the ankle next, and then with a shudder of pain, her other leg disconnected as well, leaving her to trail sparks behind her from the loose, snapped wires. Her shoulders were jerking forward now, finding the weight of her limbs surprising despite having had them all along. There were sparks shooting off from the joints not yet detached as well, signaling that the surge of electricity running through her from the box was melting key points in her wires, making her lubrication systems fail and short out. As a result, it made the wires in her twitching, moving joints snap from the stress. The connectors were failing, and when she was only about half way to the reclining Kari, she felt the painful snap of the connectors in her ball-joint shoulder. Abruptly, her arm fell from the spot. It hung on for only a few moments, with wires half-melting and stretched far too thin to support the weird of the limb eventually snapping. More elastic than her synthetic body, they bounced back into her chest once the arm was severed—and there, loose and frazzled, they started to do even more damage than the box attached to her could do alone. They started melting against her inner cores, flooding her torso with even more unadulterated, raw electricity. Her back jerked straight suddenly, and her lips parted to let out a noise of pain.   
  
The owner on the couch felt her pussy squeeze a little under her exploring fingers, delighted in the noise of agony made by the slave falling to pieces bit by bit. The path to her had been made slow by the pain overloading her sensors, but Kari could see sparks flying from within her throat and mouth too when her lips had parted to make that noise, telling her that there was far more going on within her body than what was immediately visible by her limbs falling off. Now with only one arm, and her legs missing from the knee joints down, the doll could only clumsily hobble towards her—right up until the point where Kari saw the doll’s left leg pop out of its hip joint, sending her tumbling to the ground, unbalanced and uncertain of how to continue, with her other thigh soon trailing after her when it popped off as well. Only a few stray cords managed to keep that thigh from being left behind completely, but they were frazzled and also sparking with the excess of electricity.   
  
She was only yard or so away now, but with both of her legs gone at the hips rather than at the knees, and one of her arms scattered somewhere on the ground nearby, having bounced too far away to be useful in its dismembered state, she was nearly done. Twitching on the ground, the command to approach her mistress was still the most prevalent thing in her failing systems, though, and fulfilling it would certainly be the end of her. Her lasting arm propped her body up on its last systems, and she dragged her torso up to start to pull herself forward still, refusing to give up even though there was a shower of sparks that shot off from her thighs in an arc that would have set fire to the floor had she not already pulled herself off of the carpet and onto the smooth wooden flooring leading to the couch that their owner reclined on. It should have been an easy manner to walk to distance had she not been falling apart, but now she was twitching, and judging from the looseness to the way the joint in her shoulder seemed to rattle and vibrate each time she jerked her arm forward to half-army crawl her way towards where the other Kari sat, it was no small miracle she was even able to keep that arm connected. It wasn’t a surprise when it separated with an equally loud crack of the join within it failing, and her torso fell away from the shoulder joint, leaving her arm still sticking up even when her body fell next to it.   
  
The forceful impact with the floor was enough to finally sever the last ‘major’ ball joint that had still remained connected in her body. With an audible pop to the curve of her neck leading up to where it met the base of her head, the Kari doll’s head severed as well, rolling forward with the momentum of the torso falling, coming finally to rest in front of Kari’s feet. Her expression was almost vacant now, but even after being detached from her main power supplies and circuitry, there were sparks that flicked across her vision and from her parted lips, still. By the time her head came to stop before her, Kari was already grinding fast against her hand, her grin planted firmly over her lips as she took her full enjoyment of watching the doll’s remnants twitching and sparking on the ground, separated from their core. She didn’t want to finish too quickly, though, and instead she turned her full attention to the still-aware doll, whose bisection wasn’t enough to put her in the same overstimulated, mindless state as the other slave.   
  
The owner reached up to her, clasping her remaining slave’s cheek with fingers that were still more than a little coated in the juices from her pussy, smearing them against the soft curve of her face. Forcibly dragging her slave forward up to steal her lips in a kiss, the dominant Kari doll invaded her mouth with the press of her firm, wet tongue, coating the muscle in the sweet taste of the doll’s lips under her mouth. She controlled every aspect of the kiss, breaking it and initiating it again in a messy make out until the slave was drooling all over herself, the thick glisten of her saliva trailing down her chin and falling down to her breasts, running in shiny rivers down over the soft rubber of her synthetic breasts. It’s easy for the slave to get distracted from the way her owner’s hand moves down from her chin, expecting her to stay in place so she could use her mouth to her own enjoyment, reaching down over one of her breasts, cupping it along the way to give it a playful squeeze so she could enjoy the moan that it drew out of the other Kari on its way down. There was no hesitation in her movements; her sadistic tendencies tended to manifest best when dealing with another doll in a more hands on, direct fashion. Her fingertips skipped over the thing lines of her belly where she knew she could still remove plating and have fun within the wires within, but instead, she shifted he touch down to the cords and wires that barely connected her pet’s torso to her lower region. There, she reached into the open cavity of her pelvis, twisting her fingers among the wires within. In the grasp of her other arm wrapped around the fellow Kari doll, she could feel the bisected slave shudder hard, her sensors going wild in the flashes of pain that having her bare wires accosted caused. Despite that pain, though, they were so deeply entwined with the same wires that sourced pleasure to her pussy and lower region that it created a conflicting mess of sensations for her, making her moan shamelessly from her owner’s play with her circuitry. Her owner pulled back from the kiss, though, and with a cheery, yet malicious smile, she turned her head and spat a heavy glob of lubrication from her mouth, the same synthetic saliva she’d kissed her slave into dripping everywhere.   
  
The liquid touching the Kari doll’s raw internal circuitry immediately caused a drastic reaction. Kari had already been in ecstasy from the pleasure of serving her master, but when the fluid hit her wiring, the sparks of pain only seemed to increase it. Between her owners careless, determined fidgeting with her internal wires, and the damage that she had just caused to her insides by exposing them to liquid, she could barely contain herself, jerking and fidgeting a little as her owner placed an affectionate kiss on her jaw.   
  
“Doesn’t that feel so good? Look how much you’re leaking, pet,” the dominant doll couldn’t help but giggle in the other’s ear, watching as the short circuiting reactions were making the doll at her disposal gush fluids all over her own detached leg. The slave was coating the synthetic plastic with pussy juice, but it seemed that she had no control over how much she was producing, and the owner noticed this immediately. Her glitches were carrying up her body, and it seemed the over stimulation was causing other parts of her body to fail. Kari’s enjoyment soared at knowing that the other doll was getting off despite her pain, and she couldn’t help but give a soft giggle as the doll twitched and jerked in her grasp, not trying to get away, but simply falling into pure physical reactions as she started to lose control over her own body. “Tell me what it feels like.”  
  
Doing her best to oblige, the slave opened her mouth only for her first attempt at words to come out as a notable audio glitch, suggesting that the shorts in her system were already advancing up as far as her voice box built in to her throat. It was such a pathetic attempt that it was almost endearing, but with a little shudder, she tried again. “It hurts so good, Mistress,” she whimpered, though not without the soft sound hitching once again as her sounds glitched. Her head was rolled back, exposing the ball joint of where her neck met her head. The Kari doll eyed that spot of weakness with intent for a few moments, before grabbing a fistful of her slave’s internal wires and twisting. It seemed that at some point in this motion, she severed some vital hose, or created a crack in part of her internal workings, because suddenly she became aware of a the faint sound of sizzling as the bisected slave’s internal circuits continued to spark off and create far too much heat for her internal diagnostics to handle otherwise. The faint scent of burning hinted that whatever was producing excess fluid was close to a plethora of raw wires, and a glance over from where she’d been sweet talking her slave told her exactly what the new damage was. She could see the connectors that stored and produced vaginal secretions, and she could see the rip in the small hose leading from it, as well. She didn’t know how far removed the hose was from where it was supposed to be, but she could see it producing an immediate excess of fluid, flooding the doll’s internal systems and beginning to actually well up and pool within her.   
  
“You’re making such a mess,” Kari giggled, looking down at her with a shake of her head, seeing how quickly her arousal was making her pump out those fluids at an alarming speed, beginning to quite literally fill up the slave’s pelvis area. Her fingers delved into it, and she found that the more the warm fluid started to build up, the more she could feel the buzz of the doll’s inner electricity start to conduct through the thick fluid. “Why don’t you apologize to me, for making such a mess of my leg over there? Good girls should know better than to drip everywhere without permission.”   
  
“S-sorry, Mistress,” came the hasty reply, but with every passing second the doll’s speech systems began to glitch and lag even worse, and the owner could tell that she was struggling just to find the energy and correct processes to even respond to her cheerful, but firm teasing. “I ca-zzzn’t help it, it fe-e-e-e-els good!”   
  
Bemused, the Kari doll pressed another kiss to the doll’s jaw, coaxing more pleasure from her as she drove the poor thing into a frenzy with how she would twist and flick at certain cables, even when it singed and threatened to burn at her own fingertips from how she was tearing at and exposing wires. The noises she was drawing out of the slave at her mercy now were like hearing a record skipping—she was so desperate to vocalize the sheer sensation of both pleasure and pain shooting through every circuit that she couldn’t help but be mouthy even if it wasn’t with permission, but her owner was hardly going to complain about the sound. Every time her vocals malfunctioned, pitching with pain and damage, the more dominant doll of the two could only feel her desires grow, the rise of her slave’s pain making her own pussy quiver and squeeze in anticipation at seeing her release. There was nothing more she loved in that moment than her utter control over the situation, and though her words to the partially-destroyed doll were sweet, they were entirely with her own pleasure in mind to see her slowly come undone—figuratively and literally.   
  
“What do you want, sweet thing?” Kari questioned, knowing that it was a hypothetical question; she wanted to hear her obedient slave begging for relief, and she was the only one who could decide whether or not she would allow it.   
  
“P-le-le-le-leasa-a-a-a-a-” It seemed that the other doll was caught up on a loop for a moment for the speech glitching that made the syllables go on repeat until she could jolt herself out of it, giving the other a hazy, half-aware glance. “Let me cu-cu-cum, mmmmissss-tress-tress-tress-” She buzzed, her voice sounding less and less steady as the time continued, the sharp electric jolts traveling up the wires that connected her upper half and her lower half, which was swiftly becoming more damaged as her pelvic cavity filled with the pussy fluids that should have had an easy path down through the hold between her legs, but could no longer solely flood there, given the crack in the source that her mistress had caused. Satisfied with the almost pathetic pleading for some semblance of permission for relief, the more dominant Kari curling her free hand to cup a breast, teasing the soft, synthetic skin there as well. She could hardly help her own lust, wanting to see the slave hit the pinnacle of release, but unable to stop her more violent urges to see the other doll completely undone, either.   
  
“Good girl,” she praised, twisting the wires with a particularly tight little flair, making pain spark through the doll in her grasp like fireworks spread across a night sky. “Finish for me.” It was a command more than allowance, but the words were enough to set the slave off regardless, drawing a desperate little noise from the bisected doll in her grasp before her heat tilted back again, her torso twitching in the same disjointed way her separated counterpart had, spread in pieces on the ground at their feet. Her thighs clenched together around her owner’s separated leg, sending gushes of pussy juice down the bare thigh as her cries were interrupted every single time her voice box felt one of those drastic jolts of electricity from her malfunctioning lower half shot up the cords attaching her pieces still together. Her back arched, her body convulsing in almost a cruel mimicry of what a normal orgasm might be, had she not been so damaged in the process of achieving it.   
  
There was an almost sweet gratitude in the noises she made—the doll was clearly no longer capable of actual speech, any attempt to do so winding up in a mechanical buzz of a noise rather than forming actual words. Her bliss was entirely readable on her _face_ , though, with her tongue almost ducking past her parted lips as her cries glitched and sparked. Kari watched every second of the doll slowly coming unwound in her grasp, and could tell the exact moment that her eyes went vacant in the height of her orgasmic bliss. Knowing it was the perfect moment to draw a dramatic conclusion to her toy’s orgasm, the Kari withdrew her hand from the inside of her wrecked pelvis, reaching up and dragging some of the excess pussy fluids across the toy’s jaw, before she grasped said jaw and slid her other hand around the back of the doll’s head.   
  
She gave the lost, confused look a smile in return, before sharply twisting her slave’s head off. In a shower of sparks from the quickly disconnected wiring and hardness within the ball join, she jerked it upwards and the sound produced from her voice box continued to glitch and buzz through the hole that served as the doll’s neck, with synthetic saliva, oil and other maintenance fluids oozing down from the snapped cords where they’d been feeding up to the doll’s head. The same, sparking cables hung down from the disembodied head, with the doll’s expression frozen in place in that permanent expression of hybrid agony and release. She set the head carefully on the torso, which fell over the minute the head had been twisted from her neck, almost positioning the doll’s face so her frozen visage could ‘watch’ her suffering bring her mistress such delight.   
  
Finally willing to focus a bit more on herself, finding her systems almost too warm for the arousal running through her, the last remaining Kari doll dragged herself closer to the slave’s still-upright lower half. Despite the disconnected head still sparking and making little scorch marks on the plastic and synthetic rubber of her body’s belly, her lower half was still pumping out and overproducing vaginal fluids, filling up the rest of her pelvis. The little tingle of electricity conducted through the thick liquid still made her fingers go stiff as they conducted the charge, briefly, before she dragged a handful of the excess liquid to drag down her own body, dripping it down her face and letting it ooze and drop across her breasts, coating them as well. She moaned aloud in delight, feeling herself pushed to the edge.   
  
One hand dragged down to her lower stomach, popping the disguised protective plate off of her lower abdomen, exposing the circuitry that ran down to her vagina on the inside. Using plenty of the excess fluids from the slave’s lower body, she dragged her coated fingertips across the wiring and internal ports, immediately causing liquid damage to her own circuitry. Gasping in delight as she let her fingers toy with her most sensitive parts from the outside in, given the vantage now that her abdomen was open, her free hands moved down instead to continue the masturbation that had almost pushed her to the edge earlier. With her fun had, she had no intention of holding back any longer.   
  
Her free hand slipped down to grind her fingers against the soft synthetic rubber that made up her clit, pinching and teasing it until she was dripping her juices against the couch again, though she wasn’t satisfied with just teasing that. Her fingers dipped down now, finding the core source of her wetness, and with ease she slipped three fingers into her own, tight heat. The doll’s noises were beginning to echo in the club now, less frantic and glitchy than her slave’s had been moments before they’d fallen silent with Kari’s finishing of her, but she was rough on herself, digging her hard, plastic nails against her own circuits as she plunged her fingers into her sculpted, soft snatch at a breakneck pace. Her fingers slipped down to more of her internal hardware, and teasing the construct of her internal g-spot from both the inside and the outside of her pussy, she hit her orgasm with a shaky little cry. All of her systems were overheating, spiking as it caught even part of her own arm, melting the plastic surface of it as her limb pressed against her exposed wires. She was far too lost in the fever-pitch of the moment to recognize the damage to herself, though—and if anything, the sudden little shocks of pain rushing through her only made the pleasure coursing through her rocking hips that much better, given that she was willing to damage her self just to get off with that much more of a spike in the sensations running through her.   
  
Just as soon as she’d started hitting her climax, her overloading and frantic systems met the sensation with more ferocity than they normally did. With her legs not attached to stop her, her body wiggled frantically in the throes of her orgasm, and right when it peaked, she started to _gush_. Her pussy was pumping out fluids as she squirted harder than she ever had before, her vagina launching the fluids forcibly outwards over the club floor—with a few stray strings of streaking girl cum landing over where the first slave’s body lay, with her having never managed to make it to her Mistress like she’d been commanded to. It only made the Kari doll feel better that she could swear she saw her juices shining on her vacant expression where her head had rolled close when she’d collapsed. The intensity of her orgasm nearly pushed her into a full system shutdown, but she managed to cling to consciousness as she rode out the high of _finally_ finishing, and after leaving a heavy circle of her own cum staining the couch and everything in those arcs of wetness in front of her, she finally started to come down from the near-high of getting off after teasing herself and edging herself so hard in playing with her slaves before she allowed herself to finish.   
  
The damage she’d caused to her circuitry in her exposed pelvis region, coupled with neglecting the fact that her sensors had been reporting that she’d overheated, dangerously so, in the heat of the moment left a thin trail of smoke rising from her open cavity, a few sparks slipping off as she relaxed against the couch. Her limbs twitched every now and then, the biggest sign that there might be some other further internal damage, but she was far too weary and satisfied to worry about it for the time being. She knew it was reparable, unlike some of the damage she might have caused pursuing her pleasure, but that would be for later, once she’d recovered.


End file.
